


Time to Sleep

by Dessy (Desmitri_irl)



Series: Desmitri Drabbles [7]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cuddles, Dimitri is here for his boyfriend, M/M, Please do not sexualize this thanks, age regression as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmitri_irl/pseuds/Dessy
Summary: Des needs help to sleep
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore
Series: Desmitri Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Time to Sleep

"No I don't want to." 

It felt a little strange and unfamiliar to Dim to hear the deep voice of his boyfriend be used in such a pouty, childish tone.  
He sighed.  
"Come on it's time for bed."  
Normally it was Des who took the role of the caretaker more so than Dimitri but this evening apparently was to be different.  
He remembered Raymond mentioning something like this once. Something about... trauma being triggered and his brain trying to make processing easier by behaving childishly? It definitely was along those lines and while it seemed to make sense he didn't fully understand until now.  
If acting like this was a way to deal with bad memories and thoughts, he didn't mind.  
Still far better than anything harmful.  
"Alright come here Des. How about cuddles?"  
The man in question looked at him a bit confused but nodded happy to be understood and came closer.  
And surprisingly enough the older fell asleep even faster than usually.  
Dimitri could only dwell on it for a short time before drifting off into the land of dreams himself.


End file.
